


Falling into pieces

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angsty?, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll post drabbles I write on tumblr here :)<br/>Prompt me with a pairing and prompt on tumblr! mignoleeet.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into pieces

It was the worst idea he had ever had.  
The definite worst. Not even blonde hair was worse than this.

Martin had just come to accept the fact that Daniel had left the club, left him, and that they were no longer the dynamic duo most Liverpool fans regarded them to be- Skagger. The tough backline. The brain and the muscles.  
Martin and Daniel. 

 

And Martin knew it was over. He wouldn’t play with Daniel again, as Daniel chose to go back to Denmark instead of fighting for a spot on the team. Instead of staying with Martin.  
It was over. 

 

Yet, here he was, on a plane to Copenhagen, sitting in his seat wearing a large hoodie. Ever since he had boarded the plane, Martin had cursed at himself, convincing himself that it was a mistake to go, let himself be tempted by Daniel’s offers one more time. But how could he?

 

They decided on meeting up on the airport, then Daniel would show him around in Copenhagen, and at night… Daniel had rented a hotel room for them, to celebrate their birthdays.  
Daniel greeted him with a wide smile as he spotted the tall Slovakian. He wasn’t disguised though- he wore black jeans and a green cardigan, matching his green eyes, and nothing could prepare Martin for the tight hug he was drawn into.

 

Even though it had only been six months since Daniel left, Martin had missed Daniel’s smell, his familiar touch, his warmth…  
Martin hugged him tightly back for a brief second, before pulling back, his striking blue eyes looking straight into Daniel warm and green ones, “You smell different.”

 

It was the first thing they said to each other face to face in six months, and Daniel couldn’t help but to laugh. He squeezed Martin’s waist once before letting go, hand unconsciously going to his neck, “Yeah, I changed my cologne.” He admitted, smiling. Martin merely nodded, offering a slightly confused frown in return. He already missed his old cologne.

 

Copenhagen was a beautiful city, really. The atmosphere was amazing and Martin had to turn his head so much his neck started hurting… but there were so many things he wanted to see.  
They walked along a pier, walking close, like they always did before. Martin was looking at Daniel, but the Dane didn’t even seem to notice- he was looking at the ocean.

 

“What’s so exciting?” Martin asked with another frown on his face. As Daniel turned to him with a questioning look, Martin nodded towards the ocean. At that, Daniel merely smiled melancholically, “Oh…Well, I must sound like a complete fuck-off when I say this but… The ocean out here just really really fucking remind me of your eyes during matches.” It was not the answer Martin had expected, and Daniel continued, “You know… blue, but steady. Always taking risks, chances, doing everything to win. It reminds me of the fight I see in your eyes. Used to, anyway.”

 

That made Martin clench his jaw, his already strong jawline becoming more prominent, “You left.” He muttered and stared hard at Daniel, who offered a sad look in return, “Yeah, I did.” He admitted, looking down, kicking a small stone away from his feet, “But it felt right, you know? I’ve always wanted to go back to Denmark one day, and…we both know I would’ve barely played. I mean, you and Dejan are doing a great job back there! It was… time, you know.”

 

Martin frowned at him, “No, I don’t know. You could’ve stayed.” Why couldn’t he have? “You had enough reason to.”  
Daniel sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Mart, come on… you know I didn’t. I wanna play, I don’t care about salary or prestige. I just wanna play. And Brendan didn’t give me much reason to stay.” Daniel closed his eyes for a second and sighed once again, kicking the ground harder.

It only made Martin glare harder, too, “I gave you enough reason.” He stated, almost glaring by now. That was when Daniel finally looked up, and he smiled sadly, pointing at his face, “Haa…there it is, that glimmer of fight… missed that.” He said, and his hand reached forward, almost hesitantly, before Daniel’s hand was on Martin’s shoulder, squeezing it, “I had to do this, Martin. It was right for me, and it makes me happy. I’m happy when I play. I love Liverpool, and I always will, but I know when my time is over… not even me loving you can stop that. Not even that.” He whispered, looking into those steady blue eyes, that were staring hopelessly back at him like a kid who had lost his mother. Daniel bit his lip and grabbed his elbow, leading Martin away, “Let’s go.”

 

They spent the night at the hotel Daniel had booked, making love. It wasn’t rough and rushed like it usually was with the two of them, but they took their time tracing skin and ink, feeling every muscle, every curve, every little shudder.  
After their third time, Martin collapsed on top of Daniel, his perfect-bowed lips parted and his long limbs exhausted. Yet, the part of him that was most exhausted was his heart.  
They lay together on the bed, curled up against each other, whispering sweet nothings and meaningless promises about the future because that was all they were about anyway.

 

Yet, Martin cherished these moments when he lay spooned behind Daniel, arms wrapped tightly around his thin waist and his lips pressed against Daniel’s neck, nose tickling the hair on his nape.  
They fitted perfectly together like this, like a puzzle. Like Daniel was Martin’s missing piece.  
And when one piece is gone, there is no way to eve complete the puzzle.


End file.
